<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanmix For "Dream within a Dream" by afteriwake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221342">Fanmix For "Dream within a Dream"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake'>afteriwake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for the fanfic "Dream with a Dream" by Cornerofmadness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WIP Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanmix For "Dream within a Dream"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts">Cornerofmadness</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221189">Dream Within a Dream</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness">Cornerofmadness</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fanmix created for "Dream with a Dream" by Cornerofmadness for WIP Big Bang 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><b>Twenty One Pilots,</b> <i>“Heathens”</i><br/><b>Martina McBride,</b> <i>“God’s Will”</i><br/><b>New York Jazz Lounge,</b> <i>“All Of Me”</i><br/><b>Lorde,</b> <i>“The Lourve”</i><br/><b>Splashdown,</b> <i>“Pandora”</i><br/><b>Achim Kohl,</b> <i>“Autumn Leaves”</i><br/><b>Lindsey Stirling,</b> <i>“Some Kind of Beautiful”</i><br/><b>Kenny G,</b> <i>“O Christmas Tree”</i><br/><b>Ramin Djawadi,</b> <i>“Heart-Shaped Box”</i><br/><b>Nine Inch Nails,</b> <i>“Deep”</i><br/><b>Puscifer,</b> <i>“The Mission (M Is For Milla Mix)”</i><br/><b>Linkin Park,</b> <i>“Lost In The Echo”</i><br/><b>Aqualung,</b> <i>“Brighter Than Sunshine”</i><p>
  <a href="https://pennywaltzy.tumblr.com/post/628000293016174592/dream-within-a-dream-a-buffy-the-vampire">Tumblr/Download</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>